Aya-me
Aya-me (also known as Ayame Fujieda) is a former supporting character turned one of the main antagonists from SEGA's Sakura Wars franchise. Crosspedia Entry Ayame Fujieda, the second in command of the Imperial Assault Force, was implanted with a Kouma seed, and when it awoke this is what she was turned into. A total transformation from the beautiful, kind and intelligent Ayame, she is now cold and unforgiving. As a leading member of the "Black Demon Society," she worked alongside Aoi Satan to bring out the destruction of the capital, facing off with the Imperial Assault Force as they opposed the Kouma. She skillfully wields a whip during battle and has wings on her back that make her capable of flight. Profile Prior to becoming a Kouma, Ayame was once a prominent member of the Imperial Assault Force. She had been the one to recruit the current members of the Imperial Assault Force, most of which had possessed exceptional spiritual powers and also the excellent potentials needed to utilize the Kobu. Gameplay She makes his debut in Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil as Boss Unit. In the past, she had been killed twice and had temporarily stayed at the Makai until the events of the game where she revives and attacks the heroes. However, she feels that her body is not enough for defeat Ichiro and retreats from the city. Later, she appears in Chapter 15: The Gain Ground System, who helps Due to go to Makai in order to seek a more suitable world for the Koumas to obtain more power, but is defeated and she goes to the Makai. She then reappears in Chapter 22: God, Man, and Demon in God-Eating Fool's Carrier, a server from The World created by Feydooms based on Soma, Alisa, Lindow, Bruno, Toma and Cyrille's memories. She only comes to hinder the mission of the heroes in recovering the fragments of Aura, however, she is defeated and retreats from the server. In Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance, she collaborates along with Oros Phlox in using the Fujisakura's spirit power as weapon to damage several worlds with a simple blast, but their plan is aborted by Ichiro and Sakura when they released their energy to the heavens, calming the Fujisakura's spirit. When she sees that their plan has failed, she proceeds to attack the heroes, but is defeated and she retreats from the tree, not before to promise Ichiro that soon she settle this fight between she and Ichiro. In Chapter 34: Is Paris Burning Again?, she reveals that the evil of the world are gathering in one place and she let them see that for himselves, seeing that Ichiro grasps determination, she prepares and proceeds to attack the heroes. However, she is defeated definitely, before die, she as Ayame Fujieda, raises Ichiro's courage with a few words and promises that they will see each other again underneath the cherry blossom tree, after that, she explodes. In Final Chapter: The Winged Wanderers, a Aya-me's clone is created by Fused Meden along with other bosses units, to attack the heroes. Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Gallery Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 1.13.32 pm.png Aya-me 2.png Aya-me Transformed.png Aya-me Evil.png Aya-me Good.png Aya-me11.png Aya-me Solo Attack.PNG Aya-me Multi Attack.PNG Category:Sega Category:Sakura Wars Category:Bosses Category:Enemy Category:Antagonist Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters